Mr Suave
by Tenma JigokuSenyo
Summary: AU Harry Potter is THE playboy. He has a new girl weekly, sometimes a guy. When an auror from France's ministry comes to England,will she tighten Harry's leash? or is it a guy? Or is it...both?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mr. Suave

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: AU Harry Potter, defeater of You-Know-Who, is a total man whore. He was a new girl every week, and sometimes a guy. When an Auror from France's Ministry switches into England's, will Harry be forever stuck on this seemingly unattainable new girl? Or is it a guy?

Dedication: I hereby dedicate this story to Lady and Miss Thang (Moonlight Shadows and Yoshi09). You guys make me giggle. Well, actually, so does Holy Pancake (my beta), so I'll dedicate this to her too.

Chapter 1:

…

It was a clear day in London, blue skies, bustling crowds, and light breezes. The usual. At least, above ground it was.

On the discreet corner of a discreet street sat a very discreet phone booth. A man wearing a khaki trench coat walked into the phone booth and firmly closed the door behind him.

Anybody watching the man would have though him to just be making a phone call to an angry wife or inquiring boss or something of the sort.

But anyone who got close enough to see him clearly (and not get distracted by his handsome features) would have seen him punch in the numbers 6-2-4-4-2. One might find this odd since a normal phone number had at least seven numbers. Maybe you didn't see him punch in the two missing numbers? Not likely. The man talks for a while before he hangs up and, suddenly, disappears.

Guess you shouldn't have blinked.

…

Harry Potter was a dignified, precise, and extremely proud man. He walked with a powerful stride, purpose oozing with each step he took. Maybe a little suave here and there for the ladies as well.

He smiled at the secretary (what was her name again?) who blushed and giggled before fluttering her eyelashes at him.

His emerald eyes scanned her nametag (and maybe a few other things as well) before saying,

"Will you check me in, Ms. Carrie?" he asked with an overly charming smile.

"Of course Mr. Potter, go right on in." She replied making ga-ga eyes at him.

He winked at her before walking away to his office. Throwing off his trench coat, he revealed his white dress shirt, black slacks and black cloak. Checking his inbox he found a note from Dawlish.

Meeting on Monday

in the main office

at lunchtime.

-dawlish

There was also a not from Cho from the Events Department.

I miss you.

3 Cho

A smirk befell Harry's lips. Her week was over, and he didn't miss her. Besides, he picked up his new girl at the bar yesterday (her name was Mei…or was it April? No wait, April was last week, so it _was_ Mei.) and cheating was just shameful. Picking up a piece of pink paper (a little tradition he had when he dumped girls guys got blue), he wrote:

And I don't miss you.

3 Harry

He folded the piece of paper into a heart (he learned it from a past girlfriend or was it a boyfriend? Oh well.) and with a wave of his hand, it disappeared off his desk and into Cho's inbox.

Smirking, he grabbed the first assignment off his desk and was gone in a snap. Or a crack. Whichever one.

Harry did not return to his office until about two minutes to the meeting. He cursed as he read the time and quickly conjured himself a glass of water as he ran toward the Main office hall for the Auror department. He stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath and placing a smooth smile on his face before walking in. It seemed that he wasn't too late as everyone was standing around talking.

"Mornin' Potter." Harry heard from Mad-Eye who was standing by the podium. Even though Mad-eye was in his old age, he made a good Department head/Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for Hogwarts.

"How's it going Professor Moody? Long time no see." Harry replied as they shook hands (a manly thing…)

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks winked at him.

Harry chuckled. "Hey auntie Tonks. How's the baby coming along?" Harry asked as he gave her a hug.

"Trust me Harry, the third month's the same as the second."

"Well take it easy alright?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead (she tried to swat him away) before heading off to his designated seat.

A chime rang as Harry sat down indicating the star of the meeting. Mad-eye stepped up to the podium.

"Settle down, settle down. Now is everyone heer and accounted for?"

"Belle isn't here, she owled in sick." Kingsley said from the corner.

"All right then, we'll just have to fill her in later. Now, on to the first part of business. Ms Smith over there has just finished her French lessons," he growled out, "and she's requested to be transferred to France to put her lessons to good use."

A few mutters of encouragement swept the room. Allison smith blushed in her seat.

"Potter." Moody gruffly said as he faced him.

"Yeah?" Harry replied stiffly. He was slightly disappointed. Allison had a very…'pretty' body.

"Since she's from your squadron, the transfer will be filling in her spot. I'm not quite sure as to who it is, so brace yourself. And also, quite unfortunate for you, Potter, Dawlish is retiring."

Shouts of disagreement, shock, and 'good lucks' filled the room.

"QUIET DOWN!" Moody snarled out. The room quieted immediately, but silence did not come completely. "So Potter, you'll be getting two transfers. All I got to confirm with the French minister is that they speak English well enough, so don't worry about that. If all has been going well on their end, they should be in tonight and will be reporting for their first day of work bright and early tomorrow.

"So that's that. But anyways…"

Harry tuned out the rest of the meeting and sunk down into his chair.

Two transfers. His week was going to be hell. 'And they probably only speak 'Eenglish'…' He thought angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mr. Suave

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: AU Harry Potter, defeater of You-Know-Who, is a total man whore. He was a new girl every week, and sometimes a guy. When an Auror from France's Ministry switches into England's, will Harry be forever stuck on this seemingly unattainable new girl? Or is it a guy?

Dedication: I hereby dedicate this story to Lady and Miss Thang (Moonlight Shadows and Yoshi09). You guys make me giggle. Well, actually, so does Holy Pancake (my beta), so I'll dedicate this to her too.

Chapter 2:

…

Harry was almost late for work the next morning. Of course, he had a valid reason…sort of.

Harry had gone to his flat the other day to find Ron sitting on his couch. Ron, who Harry had gone to Hogwarts with, was his one true friend. Ron, however, wasn't reminiscing about the good times that he and Harry had at Hogwarts like Harry was at the moment. Ron was pulling his hair out and worrying the red out of his hair about one thing – Loony Lovegood, er, Luna Lovegood.

Luna was Ron's girlfriend all of the four years that had passed since their graduation at Hogwarts. But now, he wanted to propose.

And Harry, being the more calm, levelheaded, and mature one (cough), took Ron to the local bar (of course, Harry may have done it more for himself than for Ron, but he had a tough day at work so we'll let it pass.).

Harry, having the luck of Merlin, got extremely drunk leaving Ron to drag him back to the apartment while having to listen to Harry mumble about something that sounded suspiciously like buttered toast…

…Which left Harry to wake up with a dude on his couch and a headache in his head.

Which brings us to the now.

Harry Potter rushed to his office (saving enough time, of course, to wink at his secretary). Now unfortunately for our protagonist, his luck wasn't in our favor today and so when he went into his office, he found a note from Kingsley.

Meeting now.

-Kingsley

Growling and viciously tearing up the annoyingly white piece of paper (Don't look kids!) Harry cussed a blue streak and ran into the back room that connected to the main office.

He should have, of course, knocked first but the gentleman in Harry had been, er, 'dormant,' at the moment, because, unfortunately, someone was changing.

A woman to be exact.

She screamed, he cursed. Then she cursed- literally.

In a flash, Harry was thrown backwards out of room, the door slamming, and Harry was found to be on his ass, cussing a green streak (what can we say, he's a very forward man who liked the rainbow).

With a grumble and a fashionable swish of the cloak, he stormed out of his office and into the hallway, muttering a slight 'hello' to his godfather.

Wait. His godfather was supposed to be on vacation.

"Sirius! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be in Hawai'i knocking it up with bikini models!" Harry yelled quite loudly. Luckly him, (First time today, too) the hallways were devoid of listening ears.

Sirius smirked. "I know. And," he sighed dramatically, "It was fun while it lasted, but…"

"But?" Harry prompted.

"Let's just say I they couldn't get enough of me and I missed my homegirls –I mean godson."

"I feel so loved." Harry drawled out as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you get more than enough of it." Sirius said as he waggled an eyebrow.

Harry grinned before remembering what he was supposed to be doing. His smile fell upside down into a frown as he grunted in reply before stalking down the hallway. Sirius followed, already aware of the meeting.

Harry ruffled his hair once before walking into the room, a dazzling smile upon his face.

Now imagine his surprise to see two very British-looking, English-speaking people standing next to Moody at the

podium.

One of who was a 'sexy motherfucker' (as Harry was thinking), and the other who was 'simply mah-ve-lus' (as Harry was thinking… again.)

Sirius, being the loving and attentive godfather that he was, noticed the gleam in Harry's eye. Smirking, he nudged Harry forward to his seat.

Harry turned and gave him a good glare that obviously stated 'don't try anything,' but Sirius played it off with a grin and a wink as he walked away to his seat.

Moody banged the gavel on the podium and called for attention. For once, Harry listened attentively and watched closely as the two new comers sat in designated seats slightly behind the podium.

"Mornin.' Now, our first part of business would be the Quidditch cup. It's in five months and we've got more than enough planning to do. We need to get clearances and start setting up. The minister has already sent me the designated field, which will be in a secluded area in the black forest in Germany. I'll be sending notes to each squad on what they'll be in charge of, so be ready." Many of the people in the room groaned. It was such a hassle to set up all of this stuff.

"Oh, suck it up." Moody growled out. He ruffled the papers on his podium. "On a lighter note, our two arrivals have come in. Harry," Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement, pretending to ignore the stare that he was getting from one of his new charges. Guess no one forgot about his defeating of Lord Voldemort.

"Yes?" Harry answered as Moody's fake eye fixed itself upon him, his voice cool, calm, and suave.

Moody sighed and shook his head, a slight smile on his gnarled features. "Go easy on them." Sirius sniggered in the corner and some of the aurors in the room chuckled.

Harry grinned maliciously as he saw the blonde one raise an eyebrow.

"In what way, _professor_?" Harry added, not-so-gently reminding Moody of his teaching days at Hogwarts.

"All of them."

Harry smiled innocently, "Will do, professor."

"Hm." Moody turned to the two confused persons sitting not to far away from him. "Care to introduce yourselves?"

The brunette stood up first, brushing of her skirt, "Good morning, it's a pleasure to be here and to be able to work with you in your department." The man sitting next to her rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. She 'accidentally' swung her briefcase forward hitting him the head.

"Anyways, thank you for allowing me and my colleague to be here. My name is Hermione Granger and it's a pleasure to meet you, and this dolt of a cousin next to me is Draco Malfoy."


End file.
